


Insomniac Lovers

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Two insomniac lovers discuss what else they could be doing in bed.





	Insomniac Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



“How much longer?” Shiro asked as he fought back the yawn. Wires connected from his arm into her laptop. 

Pidge shot him a look. “I thought we shared something here. Both insomniacs.” 

“You’ve been studying my arm for _hours_. Don’t you ever sleep?” 

“Maybe you but I think I can hack into the systems here and upgrade your arm.” 

“Katie…” Shiro leaned closer. “Right now I think the night can be spent doing other things than tapping away at a screen.” 

A pause, and then: Pidge rolled her eyes with a devilishly grin and shut her laptop. “Oh, all right.”


End file.
